


Simplesmente Vivian

by PollySPN



Series: Reencontro [2]
Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Het
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 04:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3881860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PollySPN/pseuds/PollySPN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen apenas nunca se sentiu assim. Jensen apenas estava vivendo e vivenciando novas emoções, novos desejos e novas sensações.<br/>POV de Jensen sobre Vivian</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simplesmente Vivian

**Author's Note:**

> Essa fanfic foi publicada pela primeira vez dia 09/03/2010
> 
> NOTA 1: Resposta ao desafio lançado por Marcia Litman sobre usar música brasileira pra escrever fics sobre o universo de Supernatural. É uma fic HET, onde os personagens principais são Jensen e Vivian. É um POV de Jensen. É como ele está se sentindo.  
> NOTA 2: A música escolhida foi "Vitoriosa (Ivan Lins)". Eu adoro a música. E realmente ela é muito especial para mim.  
> NOTA 3: Fic one shot, sem beta. Os erros são todos meus e de mais ninguém.  
> NOTA 4:.Tudo que está escrito aqui é ficção. Eu não tenho nenhuma idéia de como as coisas são na verdade.. Isso aqui é fruto da minha imaginação. Não ganho um centavo com isso. Eu só ganho satisfação pessoal e muita diversão. Além de exercitar minha imaginação, claro!  
> NOTA 5: A fic vai parecer estranha a alguns. Mas pros meus leitores que acompanham uma long fic que eu tenho ela vai fazer todo sentido. Essa fic se passa em Big Sur, logo depois de Vivian contar a Jensen sobre o porquê de ela gostar de fadas. Eles tem um final de semana mais que especial e que rendeu um lindo presente que quem acompanha a fic original sabe o que é. O momento retratado aqui é apenas um desses momentos. Eu resolvi escrever essa fic porque eu queria poder mostrar um pouco o quanto Big Sur foi importante pra eles, pra Jensen e Vivian. O quanto Big Sur foi o começo de tudo. E que Briana veio de momentos assim. Momentos lindos. Espero que vocês gostem! Bjos no coração de todos

O barulho das ondas se quebrava ao longe. A noite estava quente com a lua brilhante num céu cheio de estrelas. Uma brisa suave entrando pela janela. Apenas a luz do luar cortava a escuridão da noite. Cortinas se esvoaçando. Silêncio. Apenas interrompido pela respiração de duas pessoas. Ela estava dormindo, e eu estou aqui acordado, apenas observando-a dormir e com medo de fazer algum barulho que pudesse acordá-la. Eu estou apenas tentando processar tudo que está acontecendo. Eu que ainda não sei muito bem como lidar com tudo, mas estou realmente feliz com essas novas sensações. Eu vou deixar as coisas acontecerem, porque eu nunca me sentiu tão bem em toda minha vida. E ao invés disso me assustar, isso me deixa com uma sensação de conforto e segurança como eu nunca senti antes ao lado de uma mulher.

 

_Quero sua risada mais gostosa_   
_Esse seu jeito de achar_   
_Que a vida pode ser maravilhosa_

 

Eu nunca imaginei que o som de uma risada fosse me emocionar tanto. Eu já vi muitas pessoas rirem, já ouvi muitas gargalhadas. Eu já fiz muitas pessoas rirem em virtude do que eu faço pra viver, mas jamais 'senti' essa emoção desconcertante ao ouvir uma pessoa rir. Você me deixou assim, querendo fazê-la rir sempre, apenas para que meu coração bata um pouco mais acelerado.

Seu sorriso vem carregado de uma sensação maravilhosa de que tudo pode dar certo, de que tudo vai brilhar, de que tudo valeu a pena. Seu sorriso mostra que cada instante que eu vivo vale a pena. Que cada instante nesse planeta vale a pena. E o mais importante: que estar com você vale a pena.

Mesmo aqui, agora, enquanto eu a observo dormir, você tem o traço de sorriso no rosto. Você tem um semblante que diz: "Eu estou alegre e quero sempre estar sorrindo". Você é uma pessoa intensa, que se entrega de corpo e alma. E instantes atrás nossos corpos estavam nos mostrando o que nossa alma estava sentindo: plenitude por estarmos felizes.

Com você, nesses poucos dias, eu estou vendo que nada mais importa exceto sentir-se pleno e a cada instante sorrir e rir por isso. O retorno é espetacular.

 

_Quero sua alegria escandalosa_   
_Vitoriosa por não ter_   
_Vergonha de aprender como se goza_

 

Momentos atrás você mostrou em cada poro de seu lindo corpo o que é ter, sentir e dar prazer. Você conseguiu fazer com que cada toque, cada beijo, cada sussurro fosse carregado de uma emoção pulsante, fosse sentido de forma que nada no mundo importava, exceto aquele momento e aquela sensação.

Você por muitas vezes se mostrava inexperiente, mas em nenhum momento se mostrou acanhada, envergonhada ou arrependida por estar se revelando ou se entregando daquele jeito. Você com sua atitude confiante e desinibida mostrou que estava se entregando a mim e a tudo que eu podia oferecer. Você estava me dizendo claramente: "Eu sou completamente sua". E você, Vivian, não sabe como me senti a pessoa mais importante desse planeta por tamanha responsabilidade, por tamanha confiança.

Mas o mais satisfatório de tudo foi ver os seus olhos quando chegamos ao fim. Foi ver a alegria e a realização de que você estava certa, que eu fui exatamente aquilo que você esperava. Você tinha estampado nos seus olhos a alegria, a felicidade, o gozo de que aquele momento em que eu estava ali, fazendo você rir e gritar de prazer tinha sido exatamente tudo que você um dia sonhou. Meu contentamento ao notar isso foi algo inexplicável, assim como é inexplicável o porquê disso ser tão importante. Eu não vou pensar sobre esse sentimento novo que está brotando em mim agora, eu apenas quero ficar aqui, e continuar olhando você dormir com esse semblante feliz e relaxado. Um semblante de quem está dizendo que não precisa de mais nada, exceto estar aqui onde está fazendo exatamente o que acabou de fazer.

 

_Quero toda sua pouca castidade_   
_Quero toda sua louca liberdade_   
_Quero toda essa vontade_   
_De passar dos seus limites_   
_E ir além,_   
_E ir além..._

 

Depois desse momento mágico que acabamos de ter, eu não posso deixar de pensar que continuo ainda querendo mais, continuo querendo que você confie em mim sempre, continuo querendo que você pense que sou a pessoa mais especial do mundo, que sou a única pessoa que pode fazer você se sentir assim.

Esse desejo é meio insano, já que nos conhecemos há poucos dias, mas eu não posso ignorar o que vai dentro de mim. Eu não posso ignorar que quero ser a pessoa que faz você rir, quero ser a pessoa que faz você ter satisfação ao abrir os olhos todos os dias, eu quero ser a pessoa que ocupa seus pensamentos a qualquer minuto do dia, eu quero ser a pessoa que você deseja estar e o mais importante eu quero ser a pessoa com quem você deseja compartilhar os seus momentos mais preciosos.

Eu desejo poder fazer você se sentir livre, se sentir feliz. Eu quero poder compartilhar com você esse seu jeito ao mesmo tempo menina e mulher, esse seu jeito descontraído e tímido, esse seu jeito destemido e valente, esse seu olhar carinhoso e cheio de esperança.

Eu quero que você se sinta livre e confortável para compartilhar e realizar comigo os seus mais preciosos sonhos, pra desfrutar comigo suas mais secretas fantasias. Eu quero que você sempre saiba que eu estarei aqui, sempre pronto a te receber, do jeito que você estiver disposta a se entregar, a se mostrar. Jamais vou exigir de você algo que não esteja disposta a oferecer, porque eu tenho certeza que você tem muitas coisas a oferecer e eu não viverei o suficiente para poder usufruir de todas elas.

Eu preciso te tocar, eu preciso sentir que você está viva e está feliz. Preciso ter a certeza que eu não estou apenas num sonho maravilhoso.

  
_Quero sua risada mais gostosa_   
_Esse seu jeito de achar_   
_Que a vida pode ser maravilhosa_   
_Que a vida pode ser maravilhosa..._

  
Minhas mãos tem vontade própria. Eu as levo em direção a seu cabelo, ela coloca seus cabelos atrás das orelhas de forma carinhosa. Meus dedos tocam sua testa, tocam seus olhos, descem pelo lindo nariz levemente arrebitado e finalmente chegam a seus lábios e corre por eles lentamente. Meu rosto se aproxima e meus lábios tocam os seus de forma suave. Tocam uma, duas vezes. Depois meus lábios vão até seu pescoço e roçam por lá. Eles voltam a sua boca e voltam a tocá-la de forma suave.

Eu me afasto. Você lentamente sorri. Sorri e ao mesmo tempo abre vagarosamente os olhos. Pisca devagar. O sorriso se abre mais, eu sorrio de volta. Volto a tocar seu rosto, volto a correr meus dedos pela sua bochecha e seu queixo. Meu sorriso se amplia, o seu também. Você volta a piscar e eu continuo te tocando. Toco os olhos de novo, a linha da sobrancelha, o nariz. Desço pela bochecha, chego ao pescoço. A ponta de meus dedos correm pelo seu ombro, pelo seu braço. Você fecha os olhos.

Pego você pela cintura e puxo para mais perto. Toco um de seus seios e ele imediatamente reage. Você abre os olhos, me olha intensamente e começa a sorrir. Eu continuo tocando seu seio, circulando o mamilo com a ponta dos dedos. Você finalmente me toca, você finalmente coloca sua mão no meu rosto e se aproxima. Me beija de forma lenta e apaixonada.

Suas mãos descem pelo meu corpo, tocam meu peito, desce pela minha barriga e automaticamente eu a contraio. Eu continuo tocando seus seios com uma mão, e a outra corre vagarosamente por suas costas, subindo e descendo de forma lenta e sensual. Você desce sua mão e toca minha virilha. Eu solto um gemido baixo e levanto o queixo. Eu mudo minha mão pro outro seio e ao mesmo tempo toco suas nádegas.

Quando você toca minhas partes mais íntimas, eu não posso reprimir outro gemido. Eu desço a mão pela sua barriga e toco também suas partes mais íntimas. Você simplesmente sorri. Solta uma risada. E é essa risada que eu quero sempre ouvir. É essa risada que eu quero sempre que faça com que meu coração pense que está apostando uma corrida. É essa risada que eu quero que meu corpo reconheça e possa sempre reagir a ela do modo que está reagindo agora: maravilhosamente feliz.

**The End...**


End file.
